


A Negative Outlook

by CosChuckisGod



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Depression, Destiel - Freeform, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Mechanic Dean, Teacher Castiel, Trigger Warnings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3590394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosChuckisGod/pseuds/CosChuckisGod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Castiel's life is turning to shit one problem at a time and then there's a stunning green-eyed guy on a motorcycle who swoops in to offer him a ride home....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So idek what's going on here myself yet. I had a plot bunny and I have to put it to paper.

** Pink **

 

Castiel Novak couldn’t really say he likes the colour pink.

In fact if pressed he would probably tell you he detests it.

And  here he is faced with five foot something of nothing but pink and it's _flirting with him_!

If the colour isn’t enough of a turn-off – even the girl’s bloody lip gloss was a bright shade of the hideous colour- her young age would certainly do the trick.

Sometimes Castiel honestly hates his job, sometimes he feels like all he does is babysit and ward off unwanted advances, sometimes he thinks out of his entire class he’s the only one that does any homework. Remind him why he wanted to become a High School teacher again? It’s not like the shit pay makes it worthwhile.

Maybe he needs a new start.

But who has the energy or the money to go back to school and start over again?

Castiel certainly doesn’t.

 

With a heavy sigh he remembers that he’s supposed to be talking to the person wrapped in pink –shudder- in front of him.

“Now Felicity,” he begins warily. “We have discussed this before, haven’t we? If you want to pass my class you need to actually do the work. And that includes homework”

For a second the girl looks like she’s actually considering the possibility. Until the most disgustingly sly smile turns up her heavily glossed lips, honestly Castiel has no idea why a guy could ever find that attractive, and she says in what he’s sure is supposed to be a seductive tone “ Aww c’mon Mr Novak, I’m sure there’s some arrangement we can come to so I can pass…” And she’s leaning forward so that her already low-cut top is almost fit to pop.

Her act is honestly just getting really frustrating now, Castiel just wants to shout into the stupid girl’s little face that he likes cock, thank you very much and even if he didn’t there’s no way he would go for her little slut act.

Instead he swallows it down, no pun intended, puts on his professional face and calmly tells the stupid chit that “The only arrangement that will get you a pass A grade is if you participate fully in class and actually do all your homework, I would also suggest study but I’m sure that’s a stretch with all your,” and here he pauses for emphasis “extra-curricular activities”. Although honestly this one’s so stupid, he’s not even sure that can save her grades.

 

Shock of all shocks, he may have actually succeeded in stunning the idiotic girl!

An expression like someone’s slapped her crosses the girl’s face and she looks like she just can’t understand that someone could actually reject her advances.

He will never understand the female sex.

 

Somehow he manages to get through the rest of the conversation without throwing something, (he definitely deserves a medal for that one). And get her out of his classroom satisfied that’s she may put at least a little bit of effort into her schooling. Maybe.

Finally an end to his day. It’s just a pity it’s only Thursday and he has to come back in to deal with all the shit again tomorrow.

Maybe he should just take a sick day and stay in bed for the entire weekend.

 

Castiel slowly and methodically packs up his notes and papers for the day and heads out the door towards the parking lot. He spots his beat up old Chevy Vega. The Thing, as he likes to call it is so old the once red paint looks like rust on a sea of grey metal. And the wussy thing only has 90 horsepower. He definitely needs a new car. But who can afford one?

He throws his briefcase in the back not even caring if it hits the back seat and climbs in.

He starts it up and “Damnit!!!” The engine doesn’t turn over. Again! Damn car!

So he gets out to check the engine and there’s so much smoke that he can’t even see the damn thing. Guess he’s going to have to ring the mechanic. Because he definitely needs another expense right now. Not!

_Ring ring, ring ring…._

“Hello?” comes the voice on the other end.

Finally some good luck!

“Hi,” he replies “My car has broken down. Can I get a tow?” realizing he sounded a bit abrupt and let’s be honest, it’s not this guy’s fault he has a shitty life, he adds a “Please” onto the end.

“Sure, where ya at” The guy kind of has a sexy voice. He wonders if he’s gay. Maybe some good can come out of all of this…

Except...

 

 _Click_.

 

His stupid phone dies and cuts him off mid-conversation.

 _Before_ he can tell sexy voice where he needs picked up from. Great so now he has to walk home.

Resigned to his shitty life Castiel retrieves his brief case and locks his car. Ha! Because someone is definitely going to want to steal his little hunk of crap which, of course, won’t go anywhere anyway. He sets off towards his apartment – a good hour and a half walk away from work by the way – and attempts to lift his mood by singing his favourite song.

 

_Can you help me out? Can you let me in?_

_I_ _t's safe to say that I'm stuck again_

_Trapped between this life and the light I just can't figure out how to make it right_

_A thousand times before_

_I've wondered if there's something more, something more_

 

_I feel it's gonna rain like this for days_

_So let it rain down and wash everything away_

_I hope that tomorrow the sun will shine_

_With every tomorrow comes another life_

_I feel it's gonna rain for days and days,_ _I feel it's gonna rain_

_I tried to figure out I can understand what it means to be whole again_

_Trapped between the truth and the consequence_

_Nothing's real, nothing's making sense…_

**Splat**

 

_I feel it's gonna rain like this for days_

_So let it rain down and wash everything away_

_I hope that tomorrow the sun will shine_

_I feel it's gonna rain like this, rain like this, rain like this_

_Fall down wash away my yesterdays_

_Fall down so let the rain fall down on me I feel it's gonna rain like this for days_

_Let it rain down and wash everything away_

_I hope that tomorrow the sun will shine_

_I feel it's gonna rain like this, rain like this_

_I feel it's gonna rain like this, rain like this_

_I feel it's gonna rain like this, I feel it's gonna rain_

 

**Splash**

Okay he definitely felt something this time.

**Splash, Splat…. Splash**

Yup now he’s done it. What do you know it’s started to rain.

So here he is walking home and now it’s raining really heavily and he’s going to be soaked to the skin at any moment, when he hears it. The dull roar of a motorbike.

And after the day he's had, can you really blame him for thinking he’s about to be run over?

 

So he moves further across the pavement but all the bike does is slow down and stop right beside him. And he can’t move for fear because is this intimidating guy on a bike stopping? What is his interest in Castiel?

The man turns his head towards him and slowly swings one distressed denim encased leg over the side of the beast he’s sitting on and straightens.

He slowly strides toward him and lifts the visor on his helmet to reveal the most gorgeous face Castiel has ever seen.

Perfect green eyes size him up and then he holds out a hot pink helmet...

“Need a ride?”


	2. yes, yes i would like a ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Too bad he's straight....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So maybe a little bit of back story here. I do intend to change the tone of the story as it progresses cos this self hate crap is going to get to me, but for now cass is in need of some serious TLC so he's gonna be a lil bit negative. I honestly have no idea where this is going at the moment but I decided to multi-chapter cos this bunny won't stop a-hopping. Bare with me I'm knew to actually showing people my writing.

** Yes, yes I do need a ride **

****

Castiel warily takes the ridiculously coloured helmet that’s being held out to him.

“Uh, why is it pink?”

The sexy green eyed stranger lets out a delicious laugh.

“My passengers tend to be of the female variety, I cater to my crowd” he shrugs and even that simple gesture somehow manages to be damn hot. His voice is sexy too and Castiel has the strange feeling of déjà vu, but he can't place the voice. Surely he would remember having met sex-on-a-stick over there before. It’s a pity he just admitted to being straight though. Not like Castiel has been having much luck at this point anyway. Why _would_ the handsome stranger offering him a ride swing his way?

 

“So you need a ride or what?”

“Oh, uh please”

_Smooth Castiel, nothing but mono-syllables. Good job!_

“Well hop on then, I’m freezing my arse off”

 _Yeah cos Castiel needed that imagery to draw his attention to the guy’s perfect arse._ He has to fight the urge to roll his eyes. The innuendo is strong within this one.

He quickly fasten his helmet, secures his briefcase to the convenient rack on the back and climbs on behind Mr Sexy. He really does need to figure out what his name is.

“Yeah, you might wanna hold on to me. I like to ride fast”

If he didn’t know better he would swear the guy was doing it on purpose. Is he really that obviously gay that Mr Sexy can tell and feels the need to tease him for it?

 

So he carefully reaches out to put one arm around the guy’s obviously slim waist and damn if he isn’t firm and warm and just plain inviting. It feels really good to hold Green Eyes and Castiel knows he’s in trouble. This is going to be a really long ride. If it wasn’t for the cold and the freezing rain that’s still crashing down on them Castiel is sure he’d already have a rather embarrassing problem in his pants. As it is he just manages to keep himself under control and keep from revealing just how much he’s starting to like this guy. Which is ridiculous considering how little Mr Sexy has actually said to him.

 

They still haven’t started moving and Castiel is starting to feel a little awkward just sitting here holding onto the guy, wondering why they aren’t going anywhere, when Green Eyes clears his throat and Castiel realizes he hasn’t told him where he lives yet. Somehow he finds himself with enough coherent thought to rattle off his address and finally Mr Sexy starts up the bike and they head off towards his house.

 

Castiel can feel the hum of the bike between his legs and Green Eyes' steel abs under his hands. The wind is howling in his ears, the sound competing with the roar of the engine and he’s drenched through to the skin with rain. He should be feeling nothing but discomfort right now and yet all he can think of is home. For possibly the first time in his life Castiel feels completely content. He’s hurtling down the road behind a complete stranger on what he assumes is a death trap on wheels and he actually feels comfortable. He has officially lost his mind. And he still doesn’t know Mr Sexy’s name.

He tries to ask him but his words are ripped away by the screaming wind before he can even hear them himself. Guess he’s just going to have to wait until they stop.

 

The area around them starts to become more rural. There are occasional copses of trees between the houses and even the odd field of cattle dotted here and there, indicating that they are coming closer to his little family farmlet. He had been left the little cottage and the 30 or so acres that came with it when his father was killed by one of his little money making ventures a few years back. His father had been digging for a wine cellar that was rumoured to be buried in one the fields, when the stupid hunk of machinery he was driving flipped over on itself and crushed him. Sadly it was a huge shock to no one. His father had always had some scheme or other up his sleeve and they nearly always failed. So Castiel’s older brothers bailed on him and he was left alone with the ghost of his father and a farm he felt obligated to keep afloat for the memory of his mother, who had passed when he was just a small child. She was the one who wanted to buy the farm. She had always had a vision of a thriving cattle business with over 300 acres and a milk shed. She knew exactly how to achieve her vision, she only forgot to impart her plan to anybody else before she became too sick to tell anyone. Castiel himself had been in the planning stage for expanding the property when his inheritance ran out. So far he had been nothing but a failure. Sometimes he feels like he’s destined to repeat his father’s mistakes. So he went back to school and he got his teaching degree and took his dead end teaching job at the High School in the hopes of gaining some savings. His farmlet however, had other ideas. There was always something to suck up the minimal savings he had. And now his shitty car had crapped out on him. His finances are starting to look extremely grim.

 

Castiel spots his home up ahead and taps his green eyed stranger on the shoulder with his free hand to point it out to him, he nods and Castiel feels the small movement ripple through the man’s entire body and right up Castiel’s arm. This guy is doing strange things to his control. He almost wishes he had told him to fob off so he could walk home because he knows he’s never going to forget this guy. He is already hooked and he’s only known him for minutes. He is so screwed. Just not in the good way. Why do all the best men have to be straight?

 

The bike finally (or maybe too soon) stops and Castiel reluctantly removes his arm from around Mr Sexy’s waist. He suddenly feels about 50 degrees colder, which he's sure only has a little to with the rain, and the whole situation just got awkward again.

He just barely manages to stutter out a “Thanks for the ride” as he carefully climbs off the bike.

“Sure, couldn’t just leave you to walk in the rain now could I?”

He has a conscience too! God this guy just keeps getting better and better.

Castiel can’t think how to reply to that and he finds himself saying “Thanks” again and realizing just how awkward he’s being, he feels his face heat up with an embarrassing blush.

_What the hell is wrong with him?_

Luckily it’s starting to grow dark so either Green Eyes doesn’t notice or he chooses not to mention it. His whole face splits into a grin and Castiel nearly melts when he notices a dimple.

“Yeah you already said that. I am in serious need of some dry clothes so I’ll see you around man.”

And before Castiel can even process what he’s said, he’s left alone in front of his tiny little farm watching the only person who’s ever shown him any kindness get further and further away from him. He feels the cold creep into his body slowly and surely and his wet clothes are stuck to his skin and his whole world feels nothing but empty. And all he does is stare off after the now gone bike at an empty road that seems to stretch on forever.

 

It takes him another whole minute before he figures out that his hands are equally empty and he’s left his stupid briefcase on the damn bike.


	3. School sucks, but beggars can't be choosers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly just a filler but whatever sorry it took so long. Please R&R. already working on the next chapter so hopefully won't take too long.

** School sucks, but beggars can’t be choosers **

****

With no possible way of contacting Mr Sexy, Castiel resigns himself to having lost his briefcase. With all his student’s work in it. He heaves a heavy sigh. _Why is he such a disaster?_ He supposes he’ll have to invent some excuse and assign a new paper. This one was worth ten percent of their overall grade. They are NOT going to be happy with him.

 

Somehow he manages to shake himself off enough to turn away from the empty road and toward his house. He takes a shortcut to his front door across a paddock, and can’t find it in himself to give a shit about the state of his now muddy shoes. Luckily he had put his keys into the pocket of his favourite trenchcoat so he can actually get into his house. Small consolations he supposes. He makes his way inside, not even bothering to switch on the light. Navigating the dark hallway by memory and almost crashing into the small table he’d forgotten he’d moved he makes his way to the kitchen.

 

He’s too mentally exhausted to be bothered with cooking anything for dinner, and honestly not that hungry anyway so he makes himself a quick but not all that appetising peanut butter sandwich. Not exactly gourmet. But then again, who does he have to impress? Flinging his trenchcoat and suit jacket carelessly over a nearby chair, he sits and chews with a depressed lack of fervour.

 

Feeling lonely and completely over it, Castiel decides to call it a night despite it only being just passed ten o’clock. What’s the point in staying up anyway? He usually only does so he can grade homework, which is now sitting on the back of Sexy Stranger’s motorcycle. He supposes he could consider himself off the hook, but really all he does is decide he’s a total failure.

 

Slowly making his way upstairs to his bedroom, he starts to undo his tie. It’s not a very long walk. His house is pretty small, just a small sitting room, a kitchen, bathroom (with no bath) and three bedrooms. One of which is so tiny it could almost be deemed a closet. This was always Castiel’s room, as the youngest, while he was growing up. For some unfathomable reason he could never bring himself to move out of it. Maybe it held too many memories for him. Good and bad. But what did it matter anyway? His room is only really used for sleeping anyway.

 

By the time he reaches it he’s already removed his tie and started on the buttons of his shirt, he doesn’t bother with the light or pyjamas, he simply slips off the rest of his clothes and falls onto his bed, pulling up his messy, unmade covers.

 

Now that he’s actually here he can’t seem to get his brain to shut up. Much as he tries Castiel is suddenly finding it difficult to sleep. The bed feels strangely empty and his body cold, despite having way too many blankets already. Castiel tosses and turns and slowly passes an agonising night with very little sleep and somehow manages to find the motivation to drag his extremely sorry arse out of bed somewhere around dawn. Guess he’s too spineless to take that day off work.

 

The night before is like a very vivid blur of memory to Castiel as he gets ready for the day in a rush. He can clearly see it as a whole but all the little details are fuzzy. He ignores his hair in the shower and barely even contemplates his clothes before shoving some on at random, his tie likely doesn’t match his shirt but at this point he honestly doesn’t even care.

 

In the kitchen downstairs, he makes another peanut butter sandwich, and an apple for lunch, reluctantly shoving them into his father’s old briefcase not even bothering to clear it out. He grabs a granola bar and a bottle of water before heading out the door and almost forgets to lock the damn thing behind him. He once again crosses the muddy paddock and sets off at an almost run towards the school. _If only he had remembered to call the mechanic back last night before he went off to bed._

Never mind, he can call them during his break at work.

 

Castiel picks up the pace the last thing he needs now is to be late for work, much as he hates his job he can’t afford to lose it. He’s just plonking himself down in his desk chair, exhausted, when his students start arriving in two’s and three’s. They all have bright faces and happy smiles, he wishes he could remember what that felt like. He’s not sure he ever did feel like that. He didn’t exactly have the best time at school. The other students saw his shabby attire and strained face and harassed him for it. Another reason Castiel dislikes High School students.

 

The bell to indicate the start of class rings and all these students are staring up at him waiting for him to begin teaching, but he doesn’t have his lesson plans with him. For a brief moment he can’t help but panic. But then he remembers the class he’s teaching.

 

“Okay guys, with a show of hands, who’s read past the first two pages of the play I assigned last month?” They were supposed to be reading Shakespeare’s Othello. Mostly because he had hoped with all the drama in it they could relate it to their own lives and actually read the thing. Judging by the fact that only one student raises her hand however, clearly he was very mistaken. He lets out a long suffering sigh but counts his lucky stars because for once his class’s laziness is to his benefit.

“In that case, we will read the first part of Act I together as a class and then move on to Part II individually. Any questions?”

 

You would think that was all pretty self-explanatory but nope apparently even that needs to be discussed. _Teenagers! Honestly, why do they all have to be so difficult?_

“Um Mr Novak? What if we don’t have a book?”

“What did you do with the one I handed out to you, Denis?”

Castiel has no idea how someone could possibly lose a book, it’d be like losing shoe or something, it’s pretty hard to do! But he just shrugs and gives him a vacant but slightly confused look, like he’s the one not understanding how he could possibly NOT lose a book.

“It must have fallen out of my bag or something”

And his tone says duh, like what else could have happened to it. Sometimes Castiel wonders how he has any patience left at all.

He does keep spare copies of the play in his desk though, so he hands him one and even opens it up to the first page of Act I for him, because he highly doubts he can navigate a book without help. He swears it has nothing to do with his hair being blonde.

 

The kids begin reading and have to stop nearly every five minutes to ask what the hell is going on. It’s an excruciatingly long lesson and Castiel hates himself every second of it. They don’t even make it halfway through the first part of Act I. On the plus side when the bell rings, Castiel has a ready-made lesson plan for the next time he has this class.

 

After dismissing his class with an unhealthy amount of relief, Castiel can finally sit down and call the mechanic. The same voice from yesterday answers with its gruff tone, only this time it sounds more familiar and Castiel struggles to place it. But he can’t find the memory, its right there but as soon as he tightens his fist it slips through his closed fingers like water. 

“Singer Automotive” the sexy voice on the other end of the line states and Castiel feels the simple words shiver down his spine.

“Uh, yeah, hi” his words feels stuck in his throat and he coughs to try and clear them out.

“My name is Castiel Novak, I called yesterday about my car breaking down, but my phone died before I could give an address” The man on the other end lets out an amused chuckle.

“That guy, are ya? Phone charged and ready to go this time? We wouldn’t want ya hanging up on us again would we?”

He’s poking fun at him! Castiel would almost be outraged but he really does want his car back in working order. As soon as possible. There’s not likely to be a sexy stranger to give him a ride home this time and he’s looking at a very long walk home. He chooses to ignore the tone of the remark for the sake of diplomacy and forces a chuckle of his own.

“Ha Ha, nope we don’t want that. I’m working at the local High School, would it possible to send someone to check my hunk of junk out during my lunch break?” He feels he should add, “Lunch begins at half 12”. Not like the guy won’t know anyway there’s only one High School in this damn town and the bell is so damn loud it can be heard from like half of it.

“I will see to it myself”

And he hangs up. Just like that. Castiel can’t help but think it’s very rude. He’s starting to dislike this mechanic and is NOT looking forward to meeting him at lunch. But he _does_ want his car in driving condition so he supposes beggars can’t be choosers, can they?

 

And the bell rings, signalling the start of class and another hour of listening to teenagers whine about issues stemming from their own inability to listen.


	4. Blue-eyed angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this took way longer than expected to be written. if your actually paying attention i apologize. Here's a new chapter and its longer than the others to make up for the wait. This ones from a new POV. thought it would be a good idea to take a look at Deans headspace. Hope you like it...
> 
> The usual disclaimers apply of course: not really my characters, i just like to toy with them blah blah blah

Dean Winchester is generally a pretty content guy.

 

If you asked him he would tell you he has no reason not to be. He has a an awesome younger brother, who lives right across the street with his fiancé, and a great job that comes with crazy benefits because his boss is a family friend who’s known him since he was in diapers. And he certainly has no shortage of sex in his life. But the thing is lately that hasn’t been enough for him. Everyone else around him is happy and pairing off. His little Sammy is getting married for Christ’s sake and even his boss Bobby has been secretly seeing Ellen.

 

So even though Dean is generally pretty content, lately he’s been a bit restless, none of the chicks or even the occasional dude have been enough for him and his enthusiasm in everything else has flagged a bit as a result.

 

But today Dean has decided he needs to try harder. He’s going to put maximum effort into his work and maybe a little positive attitude will do the trick. Or at the very least fool everyone else. So when Bobby tells him he needs someone on phone duty cos Charlie is off sick, Dean volunteers himself. A task he’s only mildly regretting getting himself into. The phones are generally the most frustrating part of the job.

 

The man on phone (or woman in Charlie’s case) is usually the one to get the pissed off customers who just want to get to work already but they can’t because the car crapped itself. Or worse the ticked off customers, who ring up seeing red “I brought my stupid car in yesterday and why the hell isn’t it finished yet!!”. Honestly Dean has no idea where Charlie finds the patience.

 

After dealing with way too much yelling for his liking, which by the way definitely hasn’t improved his mood, by the end of shift Dean just wants to go home already. Only to have the phone ring as he’s packing up. He considers letting it ring, his shift is over after all but nah, he’s not that much of an arsehole. He can’t be arsed with the usual greeting though, a simple “hello” will do.

 

The voice on the other end sounds really desperate as he practically begs for a tow, poor guy must have had a really tough day.

 

Dean almost laughs at the frantic “please” that’s tacked on the end almost like an afterthought. Dean tries to sound as chipper as he can when he asks “where ya at?” It’s the little things that can turn your day around after all. And it may have helped if the phone didn’t cut off before the guy could reply. Clearly it just isn’t his day. Dean almost feels guilty about not answering the phone earlier but there’s nothing he can do for the poor guy now so he shrugs it off and calls it a night. He’s getting the hell out of Dodge already.

 

So he finishes packing his gear and heads to the door as fast as possible but…

 

“Dean!”

 

He contemplates pretending he hasn’t heard Rufus. But as the bosses best friend it’s probably not the best plan in the world, so reluctantly he turns.

 

“Sup, old man?”

 

“Get over here boy, needja to take a look at this engine for me?”

 

He supposes he could just say no or make some excuse, Rufus would forgive him eventually he’s sure. But instead he finds himself walking back into the garage and pinning his work coverall’s back up. 

 

Resigning himself to a late night, Dean spends another twenty minutes helping Rufus with the car and making awkward small talk about his way too boring life, before finally ( _finally!_ ) he can get his gorgeous behind out of there already! Before anyone else can hijack his attention he practically runs from the building

 

 And there she is waiting for him, his beautiful shiny black Harley 883 Roadster. He didn’t realize how much he’d missed her until he was feeling her cool chrome beneath his hand

“Missed you baby” he crooned. Not even feeling a little bit embarrassed. He swung his leg over her and sat down starting her up and the feel of her vibrating beneath him had an immediate calming effect. It’s funny how such a simple thing can change your whole perspective on the day. Suddenly all the cyclical, angry phone conservations from earlier feel unimportant. It’s good to have things back in perspective.

 

Before he knows it he’s flying down the road. His bike vibrating beneath him, the wind howling past his ears and whipping through his hair. And it’s glorious. This is why he loves it, why he chooses to use his motorbike instead of his Chevy Impala. Because as much as adored his beautiful car, she was him home for years after all. Nothing beats the feeling, _the freedom,_ of whipping down the road on his motorbike.

 

He’s enjoying his freedom so much he almost doesn’t notice when it starts spitting and then full on bucketing down. Normally it would turn his mood sour but right now with his bike between his legs all he does his tip his head towards the skies and relishes the feeling of the water washing away the remainder of his day. It’s strangely cathartic.

 

So much so that when he sees a guy trudging through the rain looking rather unimpressed by it if the downward slope of his shoulders are any indication, he decides he needs to stop and offer him a ride.

 

The guy looks absolutely fearful when he pulls up beside him, you would have thought he was trying to run him over or something. As if Dean would do such a thing. A look that quickly changes to one of confusion. Which Dean supposes is more understandable, he considers leaving the guy wondering a bit longer but he’s decided he likes the look of him, the guy is extremely attractive, his wide eyes the most piercingly beautiful eyes Dean has ever seen. He stares at the shock blue for a moment longer before trying to pull his mind back on order so he can ask the guy if he wants a ride? If he’s being honest with himself right now he can’t wait to feel the black haired angel wrap his arms around him.

 

Before he even really thinks about it he finds himself hopping off the bike and gravitating towards his new obsession. He holds out his spare helmet (when did he even grab it?) and finally manages to choke out “need a ride?” hoping it doesn’t sound as nervous as it feels.

 

Of all the things tall dark and handsome could have said him the first thing that comes out of his sexy is questioning the colour of his helmet. His helmet of all things! Dean is so startled and lets out a laugh and suddenly he’s completely at ease. He can’t help but grin at the guys’ adorably flustered attitude as he has to offer him a ride a second time and can’t help referencing what he knows is a fine arse when the guy hesitates “Well hop on then, I’m freezing my arse off” oh and he knows Mr No Name is thinking about it now, he can see his blush and struggles to hide an eye roll from a mile away. Man he’s suddenly in a really great mood! Dean watches his careful movements as the guy secures the now extremely amusing helmet and feels his breath hitch in his throat when he bends a little to tie his briefcase onto the back of the bike. Tall, Dark and Sexy’s soaked clothes cling to his skin giving him a lovely view of an arse to rival his own. Dean suddenly his image of himself bending over that arse, and has to squirm to readjust his pants so the other guy won’t notice. When he finally climbs on behind Dean he can’t help but be glad he’s sitting in the front. With the way they’re pressed together he can feel every inch of the man behind him and he knows there’s no room to conceal anything.

 

He seems a little reluctant to touch him despite being pressed against his arse. And Dean has to fight not to laugh he doesn’t fight the urge to throw another innuendo his way however as he tells him to hold on “I like to ride fast”. The guy lets out a little squeak which shouldn’t be sexy but oh somehow it really is. And _finally_ wraps his arm around him.

_Sonovabitch, that shouldn’t feel so right._

Somehow it’s the most natural feeling in the world to be held by this man and damn if his pants don’t get just that little bit tighter.

 

He clears his throat.

 

And the guy starts talking. It’s the most he’s said so far and Dean has trouble paying attention that low gravelly voice trying to take him somewhere else preferably involving a bed, or not, at this point Dean really doesn’t care he just wants to see him naked. And blue eyes has started to give him directions and luckily he picks up that basically just needs to keep going on the road he’s on or there’s no way this guy is getting home tonight. Although, Dean really doesn’t have much of a problem with that. 

 

The ride is way too quick and before Dean knows it one long finger is tapping against his arm and he’s pulling over and all that reassuring warmth is gone and he has to fight against a shiver. He waits for Blue Eyes to offer for him to come inside, but the offer never comes. He gets an awkward thanks instead.

“Sure, couldn’t just leave you to walk in the rain now could I?”

Not that was completely the reason he stopped. He really wants to jump this guy. Can he help it if he’s suddenly feeling disappointed? No way!

The guy says “Thanks” again and despite his disappointment he can’t help but grin. Can anyone be more adorable?  “Yeah you already said that.” He throws back seriously trying not to laugh, but there is no point sticking around in the rain, if he’s obviously not getting any. And Dean has never been good at saying goodbye so he makes an excuse “I am in serious need of some dry clothes so I’ll see you around man.” And a quick exit.

 

The ride home seems really long, without those reassuring arms around him and when he finally does pull into his garage and enter his home it feels strangely empty. He trudges upstairs in his extremely wet clothes and into the bathroom turning the shower onto almost the hottest setting. He needs some serious heat after the day he’s had.

 

After a long shower, that may have involved an embarrassingly quick jerk off, Dean skips dinner and collapses in bed. His dreams filled with a messy, dark-haired, blue-eyed angel.


	5. My car isn't the only thing in need of a mechanic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look guys, a new chapter! sorry it took so long, life happened this one is longer though so there's that, this ones a little steamier than earlier ones. also good news i finally have a direction for this story. so yay. check out the new warnings. 
> 
> usual disclaimer, please R & R blah blah blah. 
> 
> happy reading :)

** My car isn’t the only thing in need of a mechanic **

 

Dean wakes the next morning with a killer boner and wide innocent blue eyes haunting his thoughts. The sun is shining merrily through the curtains he had neglected to close, last night, before he had collapsed spent and exhausted in bed. The birds sing joyful tunes to each other, welcoming the new day and excited at the prospect of a new beginning. Dean begins to whistle along with them as he makes his way to the bathroom. He needs to something about the situation in his pants and the easiest way involves a shower. He flicks it on and ditches his boxers. Now naked. He climbs into the shower.

 

The warm water feels amazing running down his skin and his hands follow the same path. He runs them down his neck and onto his smooth chest, pausing to tweak his nipples on the way past, sending a spike of pleasure to his groin.

 

He continues to move his hands down across his taut stomach and further. He teases himself a little bypassing his cock and squeezing his balls instead. He can’t help the small groan that slips from his mouth as he closes his eyes and leans his head back against the shower wall. The water is doing awesome things to his cock and it’s almost too much when he sees his dark haired angel in his minds’ eye.

 

He imagines its blue eye’s soft hands that are fondling his balls and he moves one of his own hands up to his now throbbing cock. He wraps it around his length and tugs, not even bothering to stifle his moan. He moves faster and pulls harder as he imagines blue eyes dropping to his knees with a saucy smirk. And opening his hot wet mouth around Deans aching cock. Dean wraps his hand tighter, he’s close he can feel his release building and imagines Mr dark and handsome swallowing him all the way down and sucking, it’s too much and with a load groan Dean loses it, shooting come all over the tiles. Spent he waits a few minutes to catch his breath before rinsing off and turning the water off. Dean hasn’t come so quickly since he was a teen and just figuring out how amazing he can make himself feel. He doesn’t know what it is about Blue-eyes but Dean could base all his fantasies around and never get bored. The man has serious sex appeal.

 

Dean pulls on a pair of mostly clean jeans and runs a hand through his short dark hair on his way downstairs, which of course just makes it even more chaotic, but hey, the look suits him so why not?

 

He throws his dad’s old leather jacket on and his wallet in his pocket, shoves a quick piece of toast down his gullet and grabbing his keys steps out the door, he’s greeted by the smell of freshly mown grass wafting on an indulgent breeze and opts to jump into his shiny black Impala instead of taking his bike. He winds down all of the windows and cranks up the volume of his radio;

 

Back in black

I hit the sack

I've been too long I'm glad to be back

Yes, I'm let loose

From the noose

That's kept me hanging about

I've been looking at the sky

'Cause it's gettin' me high

Forget the hearse 'cause I never die

I got nine lives

Cat's eyes

Abusin' every one of them and running wild

 

Dean begins drumming his hands on the steering wheel, nodding his head to the beat…

 

'Cause I'm back

Yes, I'm back

Well, I'm back

Yes, I'm back

Well, I'm back, back

Well, I'm back in black

Yes, I'm back in black

 

He’s full on belting out the lyrics now, people in the cars driving by and the soccer mums out for a walk with their little yappy dogs are giving him strange looks as he drove past, like he gave a damn! Let them look. Dean was in a great mood and he couldn’t give a flying fart if everyone knew it.

 

Back in the back

Of a Cadillac

Number one with a bullet, I'm a power pack

Yes, I'm in a bang

With a gang

They've got to catch me if they want me to hang

'Cause I'm back on the track

And I'm beatin' the flack

Nobody's gonna get me on another rap

So look at me now

I'm just makin' my play

Don't try to push your luck, just get out of my way

 

'Cause I'm back

Yes, I'm back

Well, I'm back

Yes, I'm back

Well, I'm back, back

Well, I'm back in black

Yes, I'm back in black

 

Well, I'm back, yes I'm back

Well, I'm back, yes I'm back

Well, I'm back, back

Well I'm back in black

Yes I'm back in black

 

Ho yeah

Oh yeah

Yes I am

Oh yeah, yeah oh yeah

Back in now

Well I'm back, I'm back

Back, (I'm back)

Back, (I'm back)

Back, (I'm back)

Back, (I'm back)

Back

Back in black

Yes I'm back in black

Out of the sight

 

The song segued into Paradise City just as Dean reached the auto-shop. He took his jacket off and left it on the bench seat, before heading inside, it was too warm to wear it. He was greeted by Garth and Benny before he could even properly entered. He gave them his best grin.

 

“What’s got you all bright and sunny?” Benny asked.

 

“Must have already heard about the pie”, figured Garth

 

“Wait there’s Pie?” Dean loves pie, there is literally nothing better than a hot apple pie to Dean no matter the time of day or his mood. If it wasn’t for his bitchy little brother Dean would eat pie for breakfast. “Where?”

 

Dean was almost eager enough to turn in circles trying to sniff it out. He just managed to resist.

 

His brawny friend pointed a thumb behind him “In the break-room brother”

 

He was off before he even really thought about it, cos I mean pie, seriously.

 

“Leave some for the rest of us!” Garth, the tall weird-o shouted after him.

Like hell he would, it’s pie! And man was he enjoying it until Charlie the little minx snuck up behind him and made him spit it out.

 

“You’re on phones and then call-outs today”, clearly doesn’t know how to greet a guy.

 

“Hello, to you too Charlie,”

 

 “Yes, yes hello. What’s with you today dude, you look all happy or something?”

 

“Can’t a guy just be in a good mood?”

 

“You Dean? No. Although we wish you would, I’m not saying it’s bad. We just wanna know why.”

 

“Oh I see how it is, Garth put you up to this didn’t he? I bet he bullied you with his puppet didn’t he?” Garth and his stupid puppet, it was always getting Dean into uncomfortable situations.

 

“No”, Charlie giggled, clearly more amused than Dean right now. “But Mr Fizzle’s will know if you lie to me”

 

And with that she turned tail, swishing her strawberry hair behind her, leaving Dean with a grin that he couldn’t stop from forming. Against his better judgement he might add he really doesn’t like that puppet. He sauntered off to the office to man the phones, his grin still stuck to his face. Already counting the minutes until he can get in his beautiful car and run call-outs.

SPN  
  
---  
  
 

 

 

 

And so ends yet another painfully long episode of _Mr Novak needs a new job._ Sometimes he thinks he must be a sucker for punishment because he has stuck around for as long as he has. And then he realizes that if he ever did quit, he would be completely destitute. God, he would likely end up a hermit. Living off his slowly dying farm. Once that goes completely under, he’d starve and die alone and nobody would even know he was gone. Until one day some poor sod comes along to try and convert him to Christianity, only to find the bloated and stinking body of a man no one even remembered had lived. What a wonderful future to look forward to…

 

All depressing thoughts aside though, the students are at last filing out of his classroom for lunchtime, which means he can finally take a break as well and hopefully the mechanic is here to fix his damn car. He waits until the last student has left before locking the classroom and making his way out to the parking lot. Only to find it empty bar a couple of students who are smoking near the end of it. He confiscates the damn cancer sticks and gives them all a firm warning and the threat of “If I ever catch you smoking again, it’ll be detentions every day for a month”. Honestly he doesn’t understand why the idiots would even want to smoke. There are much easier, and less painful ways to kill yourself. Then again, there must be some reason the kids love them so much maybe they do ease the pain a little after all, Castiel stares down at the packet in his hand, contemplating, maybe just one? Anything to ease the pain a little right?

 

He’s so stuck in pondering he doesn’t hear the rumble of the classic car pulling up behind him. He startles when a gruff voice sounds through the open window.

 

“You don’t actually smoke those do you? I have to say I’m a little disappointed”

 

Castiel looks up to six foot something of pure sexy culminating in the very same green eyes he hasn’t been able to get out of his head since last night unfolding himself from maybe the most beautiful car he has ever seen. It takes him a minute to register what Mystery Hottie has said and another second of staring at the man’s addictive smirk before he can remember how to talk.

 

“Of course not, I confiscated them from a couple of bum students” Well that’s that decided then, he wouldn’t risk disappointing this essentially unknown man for something so stupid, strange that he would hold his opinion in such high esteem, especially when he realises...

 

“You’re the assbut from the phone!?”

 

“Assbut!” The smirk falls from his face. “First off; what the hell kind of insult is assbut, and Second; I was perfectly charming on the phone, I’m adorable”

 

He honestly seemed to have issues understanding that it’s rude to poke fun at someone, especially when he’s already upset that his stupid car had crapped out on him, so Castiel felt it was his civic duty to remind him of that.

 

And the jerk had the audacity to laugh.

 

Actually threw his beautiful head back and laughed, his lovely green eyes sparkling with obvious mirth. Castiel can’t help but be transfixed by the sight, something in his chest turning a little warmer than usual. And then he’s taking a step closer and even though he’s not really all that close to Castiel really, he suddenly feels just a bit too heated in his trench coat.  He swallows and tries to like the sexy mechanic in the eye, not sure if he wants to take a step back or a step closer.

 

Seemingly oblivious to Castiel’s inner turmoil, Green Eyes meets his eyes like it’s just the simplest thing.

 

“What’s your name?” He asks.

 

“Castiel” Castiel responds warily.

 

And there he is taking yet another step closer.

 

“Well Cas, I can call you ‘Cas’ right?” At Castiel’s indifferent shrug he continues, “Right, Cas sorry if you got the wrong end of the dipstick man, I was just trying to joke around with you, didn’t mean any offence. Start over?” And he extends his hand.

 

Castiel looks at it for a second. Guarded. He’s already forgiven the mechanic, he probably even did so the second he saw him. He’s just not sure if he can handle touching Mr Sexy without igniting, or doing something stupid like try to kiss his exquisitely full lips off.

 

Apparently Green Eyes takes this to mean that he isn’t forgiven because he starts to look a little crestfallen.

Castiel immediately hates to see him look so rejected and quickly grasps his hand.

 

“Of course” he says clearing his throat, he’s trying not to melt on the inside. The man’s hand is warm and firm and calloused and Castiel wants to feel it wrapped around his cock instead of just his hand. He blushes at the thought, looking at the ground. He hopes it’s not written all over his face.

 

“Dean” The other man says.

 

“Huh?”

 

“My name. It’s Dean,” he repeats dropping Castiel’s hand, “C’mon let’s get your car to the Garage for a check-up”.

 

He wanders over to his car, Cas can’t help but watch his arse as he walks, and open the passenger door. “I’ve asked Charlie to bring the tow truck, Hop in, I’ll give you a ride”.


End file.
